


Claws of the Feral Demon King

by GrimNovalis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimNovalis/pseuds/GrimNovalis
Summary: Y'know, sometimes your best friend drags you into the stupidest shit. You tell them time and time again not to, but they do anyways. And you go with them despite your better judgement, just because it's your best friend and you'd rather be there to make sure they don't get hurt.And what happens when your best friend drags you into a forest that's notorious for being haunted? You end up getting magically attached to a demon claiming to be the Demon King.Oh boy was your life gonna change with this light blue haired demon around.





	1. At Least Agreeing to go Into a Haunted Forest Wasn’t Your Worst Idea

You knew it was a bad idea. You could feel it in the pit of your stomach. Something was going to happen. Bad? Maybe. Good? Who knows. But despite that feeling, here you were with your best friend, wandering a forest miles away from the city that had a reputation for spooky sightings.

The two of you trudged your way through the trees and bushes, the only lights coming from the full moon and your friend’s phone flashlight. Fall leaves crunched and crackled under your feet and the temperature slowly dropped as time passed. You both had to be at least a mile or two away from your friend’s car.

You shivered softly as a cold breeze passed by. “Can we go back yet?” You asked through gently chattering teeth. “It’s starting to get a little bit too cold.”

Your friend turned back to face you, a huge grin on their face. “Aw c’mon _____! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Back in the warm car,” you retorted, a blank look on your face. 

Your friend huffed, “Fiiiiine. But only after we go a little farther in! I wanna see if we can find anything spooky!” And with their grin returning, they continued walking forward. Begrudgingly, you followed. It wasn’t like you could get into the car without them.

As you headed farther in, there seemed to be a change in the atmosphere. Something felt… Off. Wrong. Unnatural. It made the hairs on your arms stand on end. You quickly caught up with your friend who had gotten a few steps ahead of you.

Before you could grab onto the sleeve of your friend’s jacket, you saw a spark of neon light blue enter your vision. The both of you froze in unison, your heads slowly turning towards what looked to be a light blue flame floating a few feet way. Quickly, more and more flames popped up around the two of you. After the flames appeared, few feet away where there was a gap in the flames, a horizontal rip seemed to appear in the air, distorting things around it as it opened.

As it opened, all you could see was a color of black that was even darker than the night sky. Your friend booked it, leaving you in the dust. Though… You felt like you couldn’t move your legs. Fear filled your body, but your feet felt like stone. 

After what felt like an eternity, something popped out of the rip: a small orb, that, in the moonlight and the light of the flames, seemed to show hues of dark blues and purples. Your body, reacting without your control, reached down to grab it. 

Fear bubbled up in your mind more as your fingers wrapped around the strange object. It was overly smooth to the touch and made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up on end from the power it emanated. 

Barely a second passed before the orb started melting in your fingers, the liquid it turned into absorbing its way into your skin. Before you could even let out a scream, something big that was covered in the blue flames tackled you to the ground through the rip in reality. It was the last thing you saw before everything went black and you couldn’t even feel your own fear anymore.


	2. The King of Demons

Light hit your eyes and it made you groan. You brought your arm over your eyes as you rolled over on… uncomfortable terrain. Your brain had to focus for a few moments before you could get your eyes to open, slowly lifting your arm to let your eyes adjust to the light. Your free hand patted the ground. Yup, that definitely feels like dirt underneath you, no doubt about that.

As your eyes fully adjusted, you sat up. Your eyes took in the surroundings and you realized that this was the same place you had been last night. But if that was the case… That would mean last night wasn’t a dream. 

Your body went rigid in fear as you felt the gaze of a nearby a pair of eyes land on you. The hair on your neck stood up on end and your wide eyes quickly darted around before locking with intense, light blue irises.

The being scowled down at you from up in one of the trees, neon light blue flames flickering around his form. His light blue, short hair flowed with the breeze, three hairs flowing in front of his face. Horns that went from white at the base to blue at the tips curved up from the corners of his hairline. The base of both horns was adorned with golden jewelry. 

Going down from the horns were blue tattoos that went past each eye before going down his face slightly and developed into small outward waves along his cheeks. Under the wave-like curve on each side of his face were two more blue markings that followed the wave’s curve. At the corner of his eyes were sharp, turquoise markings that only went out from his eye a little bit. Along his ears was more jewelry, some of which came down on both sides of his head, ending in stringed feathers, and on the right side of his face was a sharp-toothed mask of a top and bottom jaw. The teeth of the mask oddly seemed to follow the curve of the man’s scowl and the bottom of the mask followed his sharp jawline perfectly.

He was bare on his well chiseled torso aside from two beaded necklaces that increased in size as they went away from his neck, both adorned with sharp teeth and beads that ranged in two different hues of blue. On his left shoulder was black fur with a large light blue stripe going through it vertically. That lead to a black hand with neon light blue energy pulsing through it in curved, tribal-like patterns. On his normal-skinned right arm was a silver band on his bicep, while on his wrist there was a small, jagged section that matched the black and neon light blue of his other arm. On each hand were light blue, claw-like nails.

The man’s abdomen bore a strange hole that could be seen through. From there, his pants layered down from a teal cloth with beaded strings hanging off the ends, a black cloth with grey patterns, and then the pants themselves that ended right after his knees: dark blue with slightly lighter blue patterns. His belt consisted of a bright blue rope that was tied into a strange loop on his back and on his feet were black sandals.

Your hand clutched the ground underneath you as the man hopped down from the tree, a very faint pulsing increasing on your chest as he got closer. Wait, on your chest? That question quickly made its way to the back of your mind as the strangely powerful man approached.

“‘Bout time you fucking woke up.” Somehow, the man’s scowl seemed to become deeper as he spoke, edging on the side of disdain as his voice lowered to a growl. “I’ve been waiting too long for your ass to get up.”

You blinked at him, confusion and fear mixing in your brain. So many questions were popping up in your mind: What was the pulsing in your chest? What was with that weird reality rip last night? Why weren’t you dead despite the violent and powerful aura this man gave off? However, only one question could make it out of your mouth: “Who are you?”

The man’s posture straightened up a bit, his scowl seemingly softening before turning into a malicious smirk. “My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, King of the Demons.” 

Your head spun with this new information. Demons actually existed? And if that was the case, did other supernatural things exist too? “I’ve gotta be dreaming,” you said quietly as you reached up to grab your head, a slight headache caused by overthinking starting to form. 

“You pathetic little human,” he angrily scoffed before pouncing at you to attack.

Every muscle in your body tensed up in panic as he flew at you. Though, before you could move or he could get to you, he seemed to hit an invisible force field. Not even a moment later, a burst of energy from the force field shot him off and right into a tree. You covered your mouth in a gasp as his form made contact with the wood, the tree making a sickening snapping sound as your hand trembled.

Although the contact he made with the tree knocked the wind out of him, Grimmjow peeled himself from the splintering wood unscathed. His expression was one of pure fury. “The god damn Demon’s Gem is fucking protecting you.” His hands ball up into fists. “This is gonna be harder to do than I thought.” 

You blinked in confusion, your heart continuing to race. “What…?” Your voice was shaky and your hand trembled more. Was that orb you found beforehand protecting you from this Demon King?

He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “You idiot, the Demon’s Gem must’ve attached itself to your weak body and now it’s protecting you from my attacks.” He growls. “If I had gotten through the stupid portal before you grabbed it, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

Another confused blink comes from you before you look down, bringing your shirt away from your chest just enough to investigate the faint pulse you kept feeling. There it was, the black orb you picked up yesterday safely embedded in the left side of your chest. Strange vein-like markings came from the orb and the orb had hues of dark blue and purple come from it in the sunlight. Your eyes widen and you can’t keep yourself from screaming, “WHAT THE FUCK!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is soon after the first chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. The third chapter is in the works right now and should be done within the next week or so!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this wonderful hell my friends. After a buddy of mine got me into Bleach Brave Souls, I found out about Spirit Society Grimmjow and this fic started to become a thing. Enjoy a short opening chapter. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. uwu


End file.
